The Forever Wedding
by bellatwix
Summary: Harry is about to get married to Ginny, but then horror happens. A sort of tragic story. Contains spoilers for Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever, so please don't be mean!!! Please comment and let me know if I should continue

Harry slowly opened his eyes, reaching for his glasses. He sat up, roughly put his glasses on, and looked at his clock. 3:47. Harry groaned, and put his glasses back on the bed side cabinet. He couldn't sleep at all, his head was buzzing. Of excitement, he was trying to convince himself, but he wasn't so sure. It was his wedding day, he should be overjoyed, but his stomach felt like it had just been punched, and his head was aching with thoughts of what could go wrong.

Again, he reached for his glasses and got out of bed. Feeling like he hadn't slept in days, Harry walked to his bathroom, turned the tap on, and splashed his face with cold water. It hit his face harshly, as if someone had just slapped him. He walked out of the bathroom, and started pacing up and down his bedroom. For 2 days, he had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron; today being the last. He wondered what Ginny was doing right now. A smile came across his face, and he chuckled silently. She would be sleeping, obviously. Harry was glad that she probably wouldn't be going through the stress that he was.

Peacefully, Harry awoke from his sleep. The clock read 10:00. Suddenly, a thought stormed into Harry's mind, hitting him. He was getting married today.

Harry jumped out of his bed, grabbed the coat hanging on the back of the rocking chair in the corner, and ran out of his room. As he raced downstairs, he could hear his heart thumping. The wedding started in half an hour, how could he have slept so long? His portkey had left an hour ago, making his decision obvious that he had to fly.

He yanked his wand out of his coat pocket and yelled,

"ACCIO BROOM!"

His broom suddenly came flying out from nowhere. As it sped past him, he jumped on to it, taking control over the Firebolt.

Harry was flying for what seemed like hours until he finally got to the . He ran inside the back door, avoiding all the guests. He ran upstairs, past the room where he heard Ginny and her bridesmaids talking, laughing, and into Ron's old bedroom.

After double checking his appearance in the mirror, he ran downstairs, to the garden, where the ceremony was being held.

"Harry, where have you been? I've been worried sick, I thought something happened to you, and, well, it really doesn't matter, you're here now." Hermione gave Harry a tight hug, and then faced him again.

"We've all been waiting for you. You better go tell the priest you're here, so the wedding can start."

Harry and Ginny looked into each others eyes. Harry felt an urge to hug her, kiss her, pull her into his arms and tell her that he loved her.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Harry leaned in to kiss Ginny, but stopped when he heard shouting. About six men, masked, pointing there wands straight at us, at Ginny.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of light, a piercing scream, forever lasting in Harry's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I know, this chapter is seriously short, I had writers block. But there are going to be more chapters. Please comment and let me know if you have any ideas for the story. Enjoy!

Harry kneeled over Ginny's cold body.

"Ginny, GINNY!" Harry shouted painfully, shaking Ginny's body gently.

"Huh, what…oh, Harry…"

Harry took Ginny into his arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Ginny was safe.

The couple looked up to see the masked men casting unforgivable spells all around the room. The guests were screaming, shouting, running. Some were fighting back, some had disaparated. Harry felt his heart sink as he saw many people on the floor, seriously injured, and worse, dead. Harry pulled Ginny up, held her tight, and said to her,

"Ginny, you must go. Take Hermione and Molly, and go. Find a safe place and stay there. Please, do it for me."

"Harry, I would but I can't. I want to fight."

"Ginny, please, we've been through this before."

Harry and Ginny's minds flashed back 10 years ago in Hogwarts, fighting against Voldermort and his followers.

"Please, Ginny."

Ginny stared at the floor, pouted her lips, and went in the direction of where Hermione was standing with Ron.

Harry reeled her back in by the arm, and kissed her, floating upwards, away from the wedding disaster. Then he crashed back down, and whispered in her ear,

"I love you."

Ginny smiled, and hurried off, obeying Harry's plead.

Harry, trying to stay strong, pulled out his wand and prepared to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny walked with Hermione and Molly on the deadly quiet streets of London

Sorry it's so short and that it's taken so long! It would've spoiled the story if I told you about Ginny fighting first rather than Harry. Please comment thanks!

Ginny walked with Hermione and Molly on the deadly quiet streets of London. Ginny heard footsteps besides there own. Footsteps from behind them.

Ginny turned sharply, just to see the bare street. But as she turned back round and started walking, she yet again heard the footsteps.

"Mum, Hermione, someone's following us. Don't look back. He's got some sort of invisibility cloak, or something." Ginny whispered, trying to hide the franticness in her voice.

"What-we're being followed? We'll have to abort our plan." Hermione whispered back, with horrible thoughts running through her mind.

"No, no, we're still going to Hog – you know where. First we've got to find out who's following us. It's probably one of the masked men from the wedding. He'll be dangerous though, I don't know whether we should run or fight." Ginny whispered, anxiously.

"I don't think we've got any choice _but_ to fight. At my age, the fastest pace of which I can run is only to compete with a snail. And those heels are what, four inches?" Molly whispered, trying to calm the girls down.

Ginny agreed with her Mum that it would be best to fight; despite Harry's voice in her head, shouting at Ginny, telling her not to fight. But what else could she do? At this point, Ginny was unaware of what danger she could get herself into; all she wanted was to be reunited again with Harry.

If only she had listened to that voice inside her head, maybe right now she _would've_ been reunited with Harry…


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to do a long chapter for once – I think I've had a phobia of them or something

I decided to do a long chapter for once – but it didn't actually turn out that long! I think I have a phobia of them or something! Please comment if you've got any ideas or feedback or if you just want to say something nice about my story to make me happy! Enjoy!!

Harry sent yet another spell at one of the people around him. He was obviously trying to aim for the masked men, but he couldn't concentrate; he was just worrying about Ginny. This, at the time, wasn't the best thing to do. (He had already knocked out Ron and almost killed Neville.) All he wanted was for Ginny to be safe; but he could almost guarantee that she would be; after all, she was with Hermione and her mother. What could possibly go wrong?

Ginny quickly ducked, avoiding the spell that was just sent at her. Ginny, Molly and Hermione had walked themselves into a fight with a group of masked men, which consisted of about 8 men. The seven who weren't following the girls just appeared out of nowhere; as if it was set up, that at that time and place, the three girls would decide to fight their stalker.

Ginny knew something wasn't right. They were fighting in a street in London, which was fully exposed to muggles; yet, there appeared to be no muggles anywhere. And no cars, either. Anyone in Ginny's position would know this was extremely unusual.

Silence fell upon those at the wedding (or should we say, battlefield) as one of the masked men shouted at the top of their voice,

"SILENCE! Potter, you'll be glad to know that we've tracked down wife." The man sneered. Harry's eyes raged, his anger was unexplainable by anyone.

"Anyhow, you've got two choices. One, you convince the prime minister to let me take over. We'll rule the world in the name of Voldermort."

If there was a quietness that was quieter than silence, then that would be it now.

"Or, we'll kill your wife, and you'll be our prisoner, forever. Which will it be?


End file.
